Walking the Road
by zapernet
Summary: Luke has had a hard life, and decided to try out his luck as a summoner. Maybe his luck will finally turn around with some lady love? First fanfic, reviews and always criticism is welcomed. M cause I don't know which way its going to turn. There's gonna be gore, but I dunno if i want to have a lemon...mssge me about your thoughts ppls? :D
1. Wishful Thinking

Luke was not happy, not happy at all. It was 8 in the morning, and Luke was walking to the food-court to grab some breakfast. As he entered the vast room, he scowled as he thought about his days in the League.

It had been two days since his arrival as a new summoner, and already he felt like an outcast. He had failed in finding a favorite champion to work with, lost every game he played, ripped his robe only on the second day day, and had no friends. Even before he came to League, he always felt out of place. Luke came from a small town in Ionia, where he spent most of his time being alone. His parents had died in the Rune War when he was 4, so he had no real memory of their faces. He could only feel a vague happy presence that felt was warm. He was then left with his grandmother, a kind sweet soul that was Luke's guardian and best friend. Things went smoothly with his grandmother, but school was an entirely different situation. He felt out of place at school, for when other boys would go play Demacia vs. Noxus, he would always sit on the edge and watch, wishing for a friend. He wasn't outgoing like the rest of the young Ionian boys, he was quiet and only allowed himself to get "wild" when he was with his grandmother. The other boys found this halrious, and picked on him. They would chase him into alleyways where they would throw trash from their lunches all over his shirt and call him blondy, another flaw that he had to the boys. Luke was the only boy with blonde hair, while others would have dark brown or black hair. But within the chaos, there was relief, and that was his grandmother. Everyday he came home from school, with trash trailing down his shirt, she laughed and threatened, " I guess i'll have to skin their black hair and throw trash in their underwear!" Luke always giggled at this childish saying that his grandmother would say everyday. But when she died with a sudden heart attack when he was 17, he was shattered. His life was always around his grandmother, whether it was helping her wash the dishes, or playing cards with her during the long nights. When she died, he was left alone in her house for two more years, until he decided to be a summoner and come here, still friendless and broken.

~sigh~

I wish I had a friend thought Luke as he sat down at the table farthest from everyone else. He then quickly, like a snowball on a snow covered hill, began to release his pain in the one way he knew, tears. Tears fell one by one as he thought about his situation, a 19 year old blonde boy, no ma... he stopped his trail of thought and tears. He didn't even know what to call himself, a man or a boy. He sigh heavily before he felt a hand shove him to the ground.

"Because of you I lost my 12 win-streak loser!" Luke silently look up at the person who had shoved him. Of course, he thought, only Ethan would be this pushy. Ethan was a blonde like him, but had a much more stocky build to his body while Luke was lean with a few muscles to show. Ethan at dark eyes that would darken even more if he was angry, and right now, his eyes were pitch black. "You just gonna sit there, or are you gonna apologize?!" Ethan roared. Then, summoners and champions alike went silent, eyes all turning to see the situation. Luke got up, only to be shoved back down only this time, it was followed by a punch in the face. "Your not getting up until you say sorry!" Ethan spat as he cracked his knuckles. Luke silently raised a hand to his left cheek to rub the small bruise beginning to form on the flesh. "Well?!" Luke looked up to see a meaty fist descending onto his face, blocking his vision. Luke prepared for the massive blow, wishing he had a friend to help him...

~THUMP~

Luke looked up to see a figure holding onto Ethan's fist with an iron grip. "That's enough," said the figure sternly as it pushed back Ethan. In disbelive, he spat out, "Why would you save this sorry piece of trash Riven?" Riven? Riven? Luke look up to see the figure descending onto the ground, holding onto a broken sword. "Are you alright?" Riven asked as she quickly pulled Luke on his feet. He nodded silently as he observed her savior. She had white hair that fell on either side of her face while the back or her hair was tied up in a quick bun. She had amber eyes that regarded him with a look of sadness and understandment as she pulled him to his feet. She was wearing white strips of cloth that covered her entire body from her thighs to her breasts. Wait, he thought, why am I looking at her...nevermind. She wore a brown belt and corset over her white cloth and only had her left shoulder pad and a right gauntlet as armour. "Yeah thanks," Luke croaked as he continued to stare at Riven. She nodded and turned to regard Ethan with a cold look. "You should not weep over such a trivel loss summoner," Riven stated, "For those who weep for such a small loss will feel much pain when true loss is experienced." Ethan looked over at Riven and growled, "Such big words for an Exile that protects her own." Riven replied just as coldly, "Those who prey upon the weak are weak themselves summoner." Ethan then glanced at the audience around him, seeing his own defeat, and simply walked out of the room without another word.

Riven relaxed visibly, and glared at the staring audience who immediately continued their daily activities. She then turned to the young man she had just protected and stated, "You should learn to retaliate and fight on your own." Luke remained silent and continued to look down. Damn it, he thought. His ripped robe was now torn in two as his midsection of his robe was completely gone and was on the ground. Riven chuckled, "You seem to be in need of some new clothes summonor, or someone to mend your clothes hm?" Luke blushed as Riven looked at his boxers underneath his robes, revealing his pale legs shivering in the new environment. Luke immediately picked up his torn piece, and covered his boxers. "Yes I am in need of both, do you know anyone that can,um, help me?"he sheepishly looked at Riven who laughed at the thought of making the young summoner blush and stutter in embarrasment. "Yes, I have a friend who can help you summoner, come with me," Riven stated as she walked towards the door. Luke stared at Riven, looking at her hips swaying side to side, oh how he wished he could run his hands up her hi...WAIT. Luke shook himself awake, why was he thinking so oddly? He followed Riven out of the door. His boxers seemed unusually tight as he saw a small lump form on his robes.


	2. New Faces and Sensations

**Why** was he thinking so oddly?! Luke was walking next to Riven, the Exile, and he was in a trance. He was in a constant torment as he fought against his thoughts. _Riven, I really like your body. NO! _Luke scowled _I don't like her body, I like her wait no...I-_ he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Riven glanced over at the summoner, and was startled to see his face change from an angry scowl to an anguish weep. "If you continue scowling like that, you'll make Malzahar's ultimate look like a pout." He was momentarily torn away from his toughts as he asked,"Who's Malzahar." Riven chuckled, she liked this summoner, for he was ignorant from his lack of experience, but yet she wasn't annoyed when he asked questions. _Wait _she thought_ since when did I start liking people? _"Let's just say you don't want to be in a staring contest with him," Riven said chuckling at her own joke. Quite suddenly she stopped. But before she could say anything to announce their destination, Luke tripped from Riven's sudden stop and fell face foward onto the table before him.

When he looked up, he was slightly confused. He saw a line between one line of cloth. As he drawed back, he realized it was a a dress holding back **_two fleshy mounds. _**_Wait _he thought_ two fleshy...oh my god. _Sona recoiled, flustered as she drew her large breasts away from the young summoner's face. "Ohmygodi'msosorryitwasn'tonpurposeisweari'msorryM s..."and stopped his trail of thought. Luke felt annoyed not knowing any champion's name and silently swore to himself. Behind him, Riven giggled, "You wouldn't be the first one to dive into Sona's breasts, although most men would faint at the mere sight of her cleavage." Ignoring her comment on Sona's cleavage, Luke cried out, "I'm sorry Sona!" Sona giggled, seeing Luke flustered and smiled. Luke took this as a sign that he was forgiven. _Damn..._Luke thought as the tent in his robe began to grow,_ I really need to stop thinking so oddly today. _He couldn't stop thinking about thrusting his hands deep into those nice big... ok he seriously needed to stop. Forcing himself to tear his thoughts and eyes away from the girl in front of him, he turned to Riven, "Why are we even here Riven?" Riven laughed at Luke's sudden outburst and replied, "Sona here called the Maven of Strings not only for her skills on the etwahl, but literally for her sewing capabilities." Sona nodded in response to the Exile's explanation. This caused Luke to sarcastically think, _I wonder how long it will take a skilled Maven to sew up my ripped robe. _Then a warm response, almost like a conscience replied, _Well I need to see the damage summoner. _Luke frantically look around, only to find there was nothing there. Then he felt a small petite hand of Riven poke him. He turned only to be redirected to Sona. _Don't be alarmed summoner, _Sona whispered, _I am speaking telapathically to you. _Luke was still puzzled at the idea of someone being able to hear and speak to his mind. _I would like it to remain a secret summoner, for some other individuals would use this as a tool to direct...exotic thoughts to my mind through their own. _"My name is Luke," he suddenly replied, "Don't call me summoner." Sona smiled in response while Riven rolled her eyes. Riven was beginning to like this summoner, he made her feel...Suddenly, Riven stood up and said, "I have to leave to attend some buisness." She walked down the hall, but Luke thought he heard her mutter,"Bye Luke."

Luke, she called me Luke. He shivered with delight. For the first time, he had felt accepted through Riven, the Exile. _Being accepted by the Exile, halirious _he thought. Then he felt a small voice enter his head once more, _Can you give me your clothes so I can begin to repair them? _Luke then started to take off his robe until he realized, he was still in his boxers. "Um...can I give these to you later, because I'm kind of only in my-" he was cut off by a sheepish grin from Sona. _I'm so sorry, I didn't think, you can stop by later to give me the robe ok? _Luke nodded in aggreement and stole one last look at the Maven, everything from her smile to her lovely big bouncing- _Summoner? _Luke blushed furiously as he looked at Sona who had a look of bewilderment and embarresment. Quickly, without saying goodbye, he ran.

_Ugh I forgot, telepathy, _Luke thought as the ran to his room. The tightness in his pants had returned, and he sighed. Sometimes, he wished he didn't have a..._ok maybe i don't hate my problems that much. _He walked carefully toward his room, passing the Noxian section of the Institute. _That's where Ethan probably is, with those Noxian fr-_he never got to finish his thoughts. He was knocked straight down into the ground by three looming figures. Luke heard a chuckle as he turned his head up. In the middle stood the blonde brute Ethan, dark eyes and all. To the left was Draven, smiling wildly as he swung his axes. To the other side, was Darius, wielding a massive axe that was stain with a tinge of blood red.

~gulp~

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Ethan asked casually. The two Noxians next to him snickered. Gods, he hated Noxians. Ethan was a Noxus summoner, and he wasn't suprised why. His dark personality matched perfectly with the ruthlessness of the Noxus, creating the perfect bond. There was no friendship in the bonds or deep history connections, no, the champion and summoner worked together in an alliance to simply crush the weak. "What too scared to talk without a body guard?" Luke instantly looked up, glaring. "Oooo, I'm sorry, too close to home, here mabye this'll help.."

~Crack~

Luke sprawled on the ground, lips bloody and nose cracked as Ethan withdrew a bloodied hand. Both Noxian snickered as they watched the show. Luke slowly stood up, and suddenly heard Riven's words ringing in his head. _You should learn to retaliate and fight on your own. _Retaliate? He liked the sound of that. He was sick of getting pushed around. He was sick of hiding and being timid. He was sick of this bastard pushing him around for his stupid score and with a hellfire scream, put and end to his thoughts. Luke placed a well landed left punch straight into Ethan's stomach, earning a satisfying grunt as Ethan fell on the ground, Noxian champions laughing. Ethan coughed and spat out some blood,"Guess Riven taught you a few things didn't she?!" Both Noxains stopped laughing after hearing Riven's name. "Riven? Riven? She's a dead pathetic excuse of a Noxian general!" Darius hissed swinging his axe menacingly at Ethan. "How can a dead Noxian general still be alive?!" Draven chuckled and laughed, "Draaaven knows brother, Draaven thinks tha-I DON'T NEED YOUR WORD BROTHER!" The effect was almost instanteous, as Draven fell silent. "You, dog,"Darius spat as he pointed his axe towards Luke, "Tell me where Riven is." Luke stared at the large axe that was only inches away from his head. He thought about Riven with her white hair, and how her piercing amber eyes shone when she stood up for him. How could he turn her in? "Go away..." Darius could hardly contain his anger as Luke pushed back the axe that was inches away from decapitating him.

~Thump thump~ ~Thump thump~

Instantly Luke felt a hand on his shoulder as he tried to walk away. He turned only to see a black gloved fist pound into his face. Blood was flicked off Luke's face and onto the wall as the fist connected with its target. He felt total numbness on the left side of his face, making Ethan's punch seem like a gentle slap. The raw power of the punch threw him off his feet and flung him several feet away from where he stood. He landed with a thud and slid a few inches before he found himself faced up, looking at the flickering orbs of light on the ceiling. He continued to lay there as he saw three heads loom over him and a voice coughed out, "Pathetic." The last thing he remembered was a black foot dropping onto his vision before darkness.

"Fwed?" Luke was pulled out of the darkness temporarily as he heard the small voice. He listened again, but didn't hear anything, and feel back into darnkess. "Fwed?" There it was again, but only this time, he felt a hot sensation on his right arm along with some liquid dripping generously onto it. He opened his eyes to see four beady red eyes look right back at him, peering at him with curiousity. He saw a tongue envelop his entire face before he heard the voice again. "Nwot Fwed...Onwly Hwuman..." Human? What's that mean? He looked one last time to see two stubby arms grab him by his hood, dragging him underneath a round blue body. _This sucks. _Luke thought before he utterd, " I wish Riven were here" before falling into darkness once more.


	3. Stirrings

Luke opened his eyes to see a bright light invade his eyes. He shut them, and opened them slowly, letting the light enter in small streams. When his eyes had adjusted to the sudden burst, he gasped. He was in the middle of a vast plain that was littered with brightly colored flowers. He looked around to see that the flowers sprouting around him on either side. He looked up to see a large apple tree, its branches reaching out towards the sky. He was leaning against said tree, when suddenly, an apple dropped. He picked the apple, grateful for the food, and ate. When he was done, he stood up and stretched, wondering how he got here. Suddenly, the flowers in front of him parted to reveal a strange bluish creature waddle up to him.

This creature had an unusually large mouth, almost taking up half of its body. The mouth was lined with teeth, but was most pecuilar was the inside of his mouth. It had a large tube inside its mouth, also lined with teeth, and inside the tube was its tongue. Luke looked beyond its mouth to see that its small blue body, was held up by two large hind legs, gaining some support from its tail in the back. In the front, it had two small stubby arms. It was almost like a grotesque dwarfed resemblance of a T-rex. Chuckling, he looked at its eyes, four beady red dots that was directly above its mouth. _Wait...four beady red-_and the memory came flashing back, Ethan, the beat up, the eyes, and the dragging. Instantly, he was on high alert. _Why would he drag me out here? Is he going to eat me?!_ Luke thought desperately. The creature, continued to waddle past Luke and ran straight into the trunk. After observing for a few more minutes, Luke realized that this creature was trying to climb up the tree. The creature continued its "climb" realizing after some time that it was getting no where and glumly sat down. "Kog'Maw so hungwe," the creature cried. Luke, startled at this statement instantly felt pity toward this creature. being able to see a goal but still falling short of it, he could relate. "Kog'Maw,"Luke replied slowly, "Why did you bring me here?" Kog'Maw continued to pout before answering. "Kog'Maw see swummoner fall, and thwinks that swummoner is fwed." Luke listened patiently as Kog'Maw continued with his story, "Kog'Maw taste swummoner to fwind that you onwly huwman, so Kog'Maw take you to his home." "Why bring me here though?" Luke asked. "Kog'Maw is lonwely, "he simply replied. Luke felt the pity grow as he looked upon this blue creature. "Kog'Maw onwly have Malzy as fwiend, but he always gwone, newer coming to Kog'Maw's home." Suddenly the small creature cried, "Kog'Maw so hungwe and lonwely!" His tears rolled down his eyes and dripped to the ground with a chilling hiss. Luke gently walked toward the bawling creature and patted its head. "Its ok, I'll be your friend." Kog'Maw sniffled, a horrible site with mouth wide open, while the mixture of spit and tears hissed on the ground. "Rwelly?" Luke nodded, "And about the hunger, I think I can help." Standing up, Luke concentrated. At the Institute, he had learned only the most basic summoner spells, and one of them was levitation. He lifted himself off the ground and "flew" himself to the nearest branch. He sat down, picked the nearest apple, and tossed it to Kog'Maw. "Catch!" Kog'Maw, not hearing the warning, continued to look up as the apple descended straight to his face.

~Bonk~

The apple bounced off of his face and rolled into the flower fields. Kog'Maw, delighted at the prospect of eating food chased after the rolling fruit with a happy gurgle. Luke laughed as picked another apple from the tree and placed it in his hood.

Riven exited the shower and sighed. It had been a while since she had allowed herself to indulge in wordly pleasures such as showering. She wrapped a towel around her body and looked in the mirror. _What does that summoner see in me? _Riven thought. Several times, she had caught the summoner staring at her, avoiding eye contact after staring. She looked at herself. Her white hair was damp with water, and fell short of her face. She stared harder into the fogged mirror, only to see a lithe petite figure with a towel around her body stare back at her with two amber eyes with the same intensity. She eyes traveled lower to her cleavage, that was generously showing as her towel wrapped just below it, showing two mounds moist from the hot shower. _Hm,_ Riven thought, _Wouldn't he want to see me now? _Remembering how Luke looked at Sona continously from the site of her cleavage._ Men. _She wrapped her hair in the usual bun in the back before exiting her bathroom.

Her room was not lavishly decorated compared to most champion's rooms, it was rather simple. The flooring was wood, and all her furniture was a light shad of tan. Her couch was tan, her table was tan, and ,ironically, she too had a light shade of tan to her skin. She had no decorations on the walls, and didn't have any other furniture besides what had came with the room. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. ~sigh~ She was tired, and today was her day off. She took her cup and went into her bedroom. Her bedroom had a queen-sized bed, which came with a small nightable. She placed the cup on the table and threw herself onto the bed, looking at her broken sword that hung over her bed. _Why am I thinking about this summoner so much? _Riven groaned as she turned to her side to face an empty wall. There she saw an image of a young summoner falling down with a bruise on his cheek. Riven chuckled, she found this summoner cu-_wait. _She quickly sat up. _Did she almost say that Luke was c-there it was again. _Riven grumbled in discomfort as she went to her closet. She pulled out her usual outfit, and numbly put it on. _I really need to stop thinking about him. _But yet, Riven felt protective over the summoner, for he seemed similar to him, lost and friendless. He reminded Riven of a puppy, small, helpless, and cute. She gasped. _Cute? But I only met him once. _She shook she head, as if attempting to shake the thoughts right through her skull. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of her purpose. She was an Exile. She was ouut to renew the Noxus she had loved and fought for. She thought about this as she strapped her sword to her belt. She needed to clear her mind.

Riven shut the door to her room, and walked down the hallway. She was in the middle of the Institute, the section where champions had no particular alliance. She walked over to the dueling area. _Mabye some dueling will clear my mind, as well as sharpening my skills. _She passed by the Noxian section of the Institute where she stopped. On the wall to her left, there was an unusal red coloring that was on the white walls. She passed her hand by the color, feeling a small chill, strange. She continued to walk a few more feet until she stopped. She saw a familiar lower portion of a purple robe on the ground with a boot mark in the middle. She felt her blood grow cold as she started to realize what the red could have possibly been. _No, _she thought_ it can't be. _Her heart hardly agreeded as she picked up the tattered robe and felt the cold closing in. It was a summoner's robe.

Luke searched frantically searched around the tree, fields, and ,in an attempt of pure desperation, even in Kog'Maw's mouth. He couldn't find his lower portion of his robes. This meant that he would have to travel to the League in his boxers, with a super-hungry void thing. _Man I wish i had learned the teleportation spell. _"Damn it, where could it be. Kog'Maw!" Luke cried out to his newly made friend who was busy shoving his face into the pile of apples Luke had genrously made on the ground. "Nevermind," he muttered before he walked off into the fields. He layed down in the field, and gave up. He was lying there, spread eagle fashion and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. The small wisps of clouds here and there made the sky look endless. _Riven looks beauti-_ Luke caught himself. _Riven...really? _Luke remembered how she protected him, and laughed with him when he fell. _Her smile and laugh, its so-_ he felt a small nudge on his left side as he saw Kog'Maw lay down next him, his mouth smelling like apples. Luke wrenched away from his thoughts."Why do you live here in the fields Kogs?" Luke had already found a suitable nickname for the small void creature. "Field is pwetty, with lots of living thwings," Kog'Maw gurgled, "Makes Kog'Maw feel happy." Luke sighed at this response, and started to fell sleepy. He felt Kog'Maw's head nudging into his ribs as he made himself more comfortable before falling into a slumber with Luke quickly following his friend into his dreams.

"THE REPORT SAYS THAT RIVEN WAS KILLED IN YOUR FUCKING CHEMICAL EXPLOSION!" Darius fumed, shaking a folder directly in front of Singed's face. Darius and Singed were standing in front of a desk that had a shaded figure sitting behind it, carefully watching the show. Draven was standing behind the two champions leaning against the wall, smiling while he swung his axes. "I assumed you knew when she showed up **every morning** to eat breakfast at the League Darius," Singed replied in a dry cackling voice, "Maybe if you stop looking at Ahri and focus on more details, you would notice." Draven cackled widly in the back while Darius grabbed his axe and menacingly threatened Singed. "You dare mock me?" he growled, "Your pathetic potions didn't do the trick to kill Riven, so keep your diseased mouth shut." Singed grabbed a vial with a glowing green aura, "Failed potions eh?" he opened the vial, which released a green mist, "Want to test my failure Darius?" Both champions stood ready, determined to kill the other foe. Just as Darius prepared to leap, and Singed threw back his arm, a flash of light followed by two orbs of magic sent both champions reeling. "Enough!" the figure stood up, but still kept well in the shadows. "I don't want to hear your petty bickering!" Both champions fell silent as they tried to recover from the sudden attack. Draven smiled, continued to swing his axes. "Since both of you two seem so eager to kill Riven,"the figure whispered,"I'll send Draven." Both Noxians opened their eyes in amazement while Draven screamed, "DRAAAVEEEN RULLLESSS!" The figure waved a hand at Draven, "Bring me her sword, and make sure her head is on it." Draven smiled, nodded with agreement, and exited the room. "Sir, I am doubting your strategy," Singed rasped, "Draven is not an assassin nor is he an accomplished warrior, he is just a fancy executioner!" Darius nodded, "I agree with Singed, my brother would not an ideal choice, " Darius shot a glare at Singed, " My brother would fail to us stealth in his attack, he will be caught by the League or killed by Riven." The figure chuckled, causing both Noxian champions to reel back. The figure seemed to stroke his shoulder as he rasped, "I'm counting on it," before disappearing into the shadows in a flurry of darkness. All that was left, was a single black feather that floated down to Darius's foot.


	4. Sparks

"I guess all that walking paid off huh?" Luke wearily eyed his Void companion who collapsed on the ground. "Kog'Maw, come on, don't give up yet, we're here!" The Void creature failed to respond. Luke sat down and leaned against his friend. He looked up to see two turret guard towers flanking either side of a flight of stairs that lead into the main building. They had walked through the night to reach the Institute. They would've arrived sooner if Kog'Maw hadn't chased the squirrel into the forest. Oh well. Luke rubbed his sore legs. _Its about 8 in the morning _Luke thought, _they'll be serving breakfast in the cafeteria. _"Come on Kogs," Luke groaned as he stood up, "Let's go into the cafeteria for some breakfast." Kog'Maw slowly got up, revitalized by the thought of eating. Luke gently patted the creature's head and walked up the stairs, touching the tower as he went.

Luke was tired, as was his Voidling friend. They had passed by the Noxian section towards the middle of the first floor, where the champion's rooms were. The second floor had the cafeteria and the summoners' room. Luke was about to pass the middle section and head towards the stairs when he heard voices. He turned around to see a large crowd huddled against one room. "Did you hear the crashing noises?" whispered one summoner, "Do you see, the door is shattered." Another murmured, "Beat you its just Mundo, looking for things to smash." "This is one of the champion's room," another fearfully said, "Who's targeting our champions?" Luke pushed his way into the crowd, wanting to see the scene. When he had pushed his way towards the front, it wasn't anything he expected it as. The front door was indeed smashed, and whatever had smashed it caused the door to shatter in multiple pieces, and had left scratch marks on the ground. Inside he could see that the furniture was in the same condition. Everything, the tan furniture, chairs, and tables were all destroyed. As he looked, he thought it was strange how every furniture was the same color. Then, something had caught his eye. Underneath the broken pieces of the door, there was some more scratch marks. Luke carefully craned his neck to try and observe more. As he saw the scratch marks, he was surprised. The marks were scratched into the letter D and had a smiley face next to the letter. _What the heck? _he thought. One question remained in his head as looked on the mark. _Which champion's room is this?_

* * *

Riven was running down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to find out for sure if this was a summoner's robe. _I can't jump to conclusion because of my emotions, _she thought. She continued to run before she stopped at the table of a certain Maven of Strings. "Sona I need to ask you something-," Riven was cut off by a small hand. _Riven, did you hear about the news?_ Sona asked. _What?! _Riven thought. _A champion's bedroom was found destroyed a few minutes ago, _Sona continued, _and it had marks underneath the door. _Riven failed to understand why this was relevant to her. Sona's fingers now gently traced the table into the marks: D:). Riven froze, _those are Draven's marks._ Sona sighed, _But I want to ask one important question Riven. _She leaned forward gently, _Why are you being targeted by Draven?_ She received no response as Riven was lost in her thoughts. Sona then noticed the robe, and took the tattered robe from Riven's shaking hands. _Oh, I see Luke sent me his robe. _With that answer, Riven was pulled into reality and ran from Sona. _Why is the Noxus attacking me now? _she thought. _They already knew I was alive from seeing me at the League, and why was Luke in front of the Noxian section?_ Riven decided it would be best to find and protect the summoner. _I can't let Draven get to him._ She thought. She stopped running, and clenched her fist. _If__ they are targeting more innocent lives because of me, I_ **_swear_**-her broken sword glowed a dark green as she gripped the hilt,_ I will not stand helpless again._

* * *

Luke walked away from the scene when Yorick came to clean up the broken pieces of furniture with his shovel. "That guy sure is creepy," he said. He found Kog'Maw passed out on the stairs, green ooze dripping from his mouth. No matter what he did, Kog'Maw never seemed capable of ever closing his mouth. He was about to consider going to his room before a voice chuckled, "He's no scarier than the Mouth of the Abyss, but I say he's still scary." Luke turned to the direction of the voice to see a summoner. Tony. Luke had not really thought of Tony recently, but he knew he Tony was a good guy. Underneath his dark looks, he was actually a nice person. The first time Luke ever saw Tony, was at his first failed summoner match.

Tony was a fan of Shadow Isle and Void champions, something that added to the uneasy feelings summoners had for him. He always had his hood up, only showing his lower half of his face, and occasionally, his eyes. He had black hair, that just reached his dark eyes. He had a strong jawline, that went well his dark glares that seemed to be on his face permanently. He had the same physical build as Luke, perhaps a little more. Tony's dark tanned skin accompanied his voice that was deep not only in sound but Luke suspected in feelings as well. When Luke had walked out of the summoner's platform that day, hearing every summoner complain about his failure, Tony was the only one who nodded and said, "Keep practicing" before walking away.

Luke nodded at Tony, "Yeah, but still, Yorick is silent creepy and Kogs here is just looking creepy." Tony chuckled a little, raising his head so his eyes could be seen, just before falling silent. "Did you hear about the accident Tony?" Tony's head suddenly dipped down, blocking his eyes once more. He suddenly grew silent. Luke looked at Tony, wondering why he had changed his mood so suddenly. Kog'Maw, feeling the sudden change in mood whimpered in discomfort. "Tony, what's-" Luke was suddenly cut off when Tony said, "Do you know which champion's room it happened at?" Luke looked blankly at Tony. "Check the facts Luke," Tony murmured. Luke shut his eyes to tried to review the facts. Tan furniture, and a D and a smiley face. Not much. Luke opened his eyes to find that Tony was gone. "What is he talking about?" Luke murmured as he nudged Kog'Maw and walked towards the cafeteria.

...

When Luke arrived, the cafeteria was still serving breakfast, and many people were not happy to see Kog'Maw. "Not Kog'Maw again," one summoner complained, "he ate all the food last time!" Luke ignored the glares he got from summoners and champions alike and got in line with his Voidling friend. Luke started to chose his food when he heard a deep voice, "I would stick to the shadows with that creature my friend." Luke turned to see a mask and two red eyes peering behind them. "Who are you?" The man chuckled, "I am Zed, Master of the Shadows." Luke remembered Zed from the last match he had, a ninja with shadow abilities. "Yeah hi." Luke turned and continued to choose his food. Zed studied the young summoner as towards a corner table with two trays loaded with food. Luke placed a tray on the floor for Kog'Maw as he proceeded to devour his food. Zed had had followed Luke to his table, and had positioned himself standing in front of the Luke. "What do you want?" Luke inquired. Zed studied him with his red eyes. Luke stared at his eyes, red eyes, boiling with hate and anger. His red eyes were glaring. **"What do you want from me?!" **Luke roared and stood up. Zed looked at Luke, "Surprised that your savior is attacked?" Savior? Riven. Luke ran up from the table and ran towards the door. _That was Riven's room being attacked? I have to make sure she's ok._

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter,  
getting into writer's block on how this is going to work out...  
I'm going to end it don't worry, won't leave a story unfinished.  
Thanks for reading guys, and thanks for reading.  
Always reviews and comments are appreciated even if they are  
rebukes. _

_-Zapernet_


End file.
